My little bundle
by Samerys707
Summary: AU Akihito is a baby, Asami is NOT amused and everything is just confusing. Asami/Akihito fluff COMPLETED :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this was going to be a one-shot. The idea came to me when, I just thought how would Asami react if Akihito turned into a baby. So this was born, it's going to be a series of one-shots and is dedicated to my lovely readers for their incredible support. Now what happens next is entirely up to you. This is a suggestion fic, so each chapter will be written according to what you want. E.G 'Asami tried to feed Akihito. Just a small funny mishaps fic so keep that in mind. There will be fragments of an explantion behind Akihito's little change. It's a fluffy fic so don't let it get to your heads regarding age etc. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami couldn't move he was in too much shock, to do so. He blinked when his eyes couldn't take the constant staring anymore, and still nothing seemed to change. Yet the yakuza found it hard to believe what was actually in front of him. But more importantly why the HELL did his subordinates bring back a baby, when he specifically asked for Akihito?

Kirishima and Suoh the ever observant guards shuffled awkwardly, not knowing what to really say or even do in the slightest in this situation.

"Gooh, ga" babbled a small voice

That broke Asami out of his stupor as he narrowed his eyes and crept towards his innocent prey. The yakuza leaned forward and glared at the small bundle that was now giggling at his misfortune.

"What is IT doing here?" Asami growled

Kirishima cleared his throat, clearly beyond nervous "Asami –sama the IT you're referring to is um …"

"Is WHAT!?" The yakuza interrupted with a growl

The little bundle jumped in shock as tears instantly leaked from his innocent eyes. Asami startled at the reaction, could only stare speechless as the infant cried his eyes out.

"Waah, waah" bawled the infant

Asami watched as the baby's hazel eyes looked up at him inquisitively. The yakuza blinked but the hazel eyes never wavered from his disorderly stare. Asami could only watch even more confused as the little bundle crawled towards his direction.

The guards shuffled their feet awkwardly as Asami put the pieces together. The little blob of blonde hair, hazel eyes and soft pale skin put together an image; one Asami wasn't ready to accept as true, up until there was no denying it.

"Takaba" Asami whispered unsure, just as the little bundle raised his arms to be picked up

_Was that a sign?_ Asami shook his head, clearing his wayward thoughts. Akihito a BABY, just not possible.

The yakuza glanced at his subordinates, with a very puzzled look in his golden orbs. He looked back at the baby and shook his head beyond confused.

"What does IT er want?" Asami asked his subordinates in a quite tone, not wanting to unsettle the crying machine.

Suoh coughed slightly "Asami-sama, it seems he wants you to erm hold him"

The yakuza narrowed his eyes at the little bundle, before balling his fists tightly. Hold a baby? How? I know how to kill people, rule over Tokyo, run clubs….but a BABY_. Na ah_ growled Asami to himself.

Asami turned to face Kirishima with a stern glare "Kirishima, pick it up" he said pointing to the infant

Kirishima blinked, his eyes contracting slightly as he looked at his boss's facial expression. As usual Asami had an emotionless expression clear on his face. The guard's shoulders slumped as he trudged towards the small bundle, who upon realising who was in front of him quickly withdrew his hands. The infant's lips began to tremble as he looked up at Asami, pleadingly with glossy tears in his small orbs.

"Asami-sama. I think he wants you" Kirishima quickly said, afraid of angering his boss

Asami couldn't believe what the HELL he was hearing. He threw his hands in the air exasperated "I asked you to bring me Akihito and you bring me back a BABY" the yakuza bellowed

The room suddenly felt cold, as though it dropped ten degrees "That IS Akihito, boss" Suoh spoke cautiously

Asami suddenly chuckled so loud, that everyone including the baby jumped in shock and fright "Ha ha ha. That's a good one Suoh. Your impeccable sense of humour amazes me to no end" he hissed

Suoh and Kirishima exchanged worried glances "B-boss?"

Asami fixed his gaze on the little baby, and true enough it was the exact mini replicate of his kitten. How the hell does one turn into a baby? Last time he checked his lover was six foot two. There has got to be a mistake. Yes, definetly. The yakuza took a step forward and the baby began to clap, suddenly excited about something which only seemed to confuse Asami. He didn't even know this little michevious bundle, yet it seemed the infant knew him very well.

"Ami" the baby cooed

Did the baby just call me AMI? Looking at the baby, Asami could judge that it was about fifteen months. Yet if the baby just called him AMI, it could only mean the small bundle was...AKIHITO.

NO WAY.

The yakuza uncertaintly crouched down and slowly offered his hands out to the infant. The baby looked up and giggled as he reached up for the strong and toned arms.

"Ami" the little bundle flapped happily

Asami pulled the baby to his chest, the awe on his face replacing the confusing look he had before. He watched in wonder as the infant snuggled against him with a happy and soft sigh.

"Akihito?" Asami questioned still unconvinced

The little bundle looked up with curious hazel eyes. He smiled happily as saliva dribbled from the corners of his mouth.

"Ami" the baby crooned as his eye lids began to droop shut, sleep claiming him instantly.

Asami watched as his lover... turned baby immediately fell asleep. He gazed up at his subordinates, his face blank of any emotion even with Akihito cradled in his arms.

"Prepare the limo," Asami ordered as he walked towards the window that overlooked his empire ", and not a WORD to anyone about this" the yakuza finished coldly

"Hai Asami-sama" bowed the subordinates as they hastily left the room

'_Oh Akihito what did you do?' _Asami thought with clear amazement in his usual cold and inexpressive eyes.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So here is chapter two, though I'm not sure if it's as good as the first. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this fic. It was honestly meant to be a one-shot but you guys always seem to persuade me. Anywho I hope you like this chapter. I'm not giving away how Akihito turned into a baby just yet, but I have got a different idea, I'm not sure if you guys will like it. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami's golden eyes never wavered from the small bundle lying in his lap as the limo moved at a slow pace. The yakuza still had his doubts that the little bundle is Akihito. Yet the similarity was there, forcing Asami to admit that his lover was now an eighteen month old baby.

The yakuza watched the small rise of Akihito's chest and found it somewhat loveable. His fingers trailed the small blob of blonde hair and the little infant snuggled under his touch.

"Kirishima" Asami addressed his nervous bodyguard

"Hai Asami-sama" the guard answered

Asami looked up and his eyes darkened "How did this happen?" he asked coldly

Kirishima pulled his glasses up "When we arrived at Takaba's apartment, the boy wasn't there and that's when were heard a small babbling noise. The small baby was sitting on the bed with just a diaper on. I wrapped a small blanket around him and the rest you know" the guard explained.

Asami glanced at Akihito sleeping in his arms. He just couldn't fathom how this happened? There just wasn't a logical explanation. Furthermore Asami wasn't going to stop until he found out why his lover turned into a BABY.

"Asami-sama, there's something else" Kirishima said anxiously

"What is it?" the yakuza nearly growled

The little bundle on his lap started to wriggle and Asami froze not wanting to upset his baby. Small eyes flickered up and hazel orbs looked at Asami with interest. The little infant blinked before a small giggle escaped his mouth.

"Ami" the baby chuckled

Akihito wiggled in Asami's lap as he pulled at Asami's tie with his small fingers wrapped in a fist. The man narrowed his eyes and gently moved the baby hands from his neck. The little bundle's lips began to tremble and Asami cursed at his own actions.

"Oh…not again"

Kirishima averted his eyes to the floor, as he tried to contain his hysterical laughter. The limo came to a stop and Asami pulled Akihito to his chest. As he walked towards the penthouse he saw his men leave with cardboard boxes and several other things. He sighed in relief happy to know Kirishima made the necessary arrangements, such as ordering a cot, baby food, safety gates and a lot of other things that babies required. Even if Akihito didn't remain like a baby for long, the yakuza still intended to take care of the brat like he has been doing ever since they crossed paths.

Akihito shook his arms and legs in excitement when they eventually walked up the stairs and to the elevator. As Asami stepped into the elevator, accompanied with his trusted guards, he found his throat in a baby tight grip. The yakuza gently tried to pry the baby's fingers away but to no avail.

Akihito's eyes immediately welled up in tears "No…Ami" the baby cried

"It's okay Akihito" Asami found himself saying

'_Shit what's happening to me?'_ Asami thought angrily

The little bundle immediately calmed down but still clung to Asami for dear life. The elevator stopped with a small ting making poor Akihito jump in fright.

"Bah" Akihito jumped with wide eyes, as he hid himself under the yakuza's chin.

The yakuza chuckled at the baby's reaction and walked out of the elevator. He glanced down at Akihito, who upon seeing Asami's golden orbs, hid himself back under the yakuza's chin.

Asami stopped outside his penthouse door and slowly walked inside. He refused to put the small bundle down until he knew the safety gates were secure and there wasn't anything dangerous there for Akihito to meddle in.

The yakuza carefully put Akihito down onto the soft comfort of the carpet. As he moved away a small hand tugged at his pants and Asami found himself smiling when he looked down at the little infant.

"Ami" Akihito gibbered, as he put his thumb into his mouth

The yakuza laughed and gently took Akihito's thumb out of his mouth "Are you hungry, little one?"

The small bundled began to sulk and Asami found it so familiar, that there was no doubt the baby in front of him was Akihito in the flesh.

"Kirishima" Asami called, not once taking his eyes off Akihito

The guard poked his head through the kitchen "Asami-sama"

"He's hungry. What do babies eat?" Asami asked his tone indifferent

Kirishima cleared his throat "I ordered some baby jars, boss"

The yakuza nodded his head "okay. Warm one up"

The guard nodded his head and began to make the right preparations. Asami turned his gaze back to Akihito when a familiar smell hit his senses.

"Kirishima. On second thoughts the food can wait, he needs his diaper changing" Asami called quickly

The guard walked out of the kitchen and approached the duo cautiously "Asami-sama?"

"You'll get a bonus" Asami explained as moved away from Akihito.

Kirishima sighed, as he rolled up his sleeves. He approached Akihito slowly, but the little bundle knew what was coming. The little baby blew a raspberry at the guard before crawling towards Asami.

The yakuza raised his hands in defence "You're on your own Akihito. You're not making me change your diaper" Asami growled

Akihito stopped before the yakuza's feet and tears instantly began to leak from his eyes "AMI...Ami!" the little bundle wailed, raising his hands to the yakuza for comfort.

"Hell no. Not this again" Asami sighed, touching his head in annoyance

Asami couldn't believe what the hell was happening. Never in his life has he taken care of an infant, yet here he was being brought to his knees by a small but clever bundle of mischief.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews, constructive comments and suggestions are most welcome**

**Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So as you can see I've written another chapter. The reason is I'm off work at the moment. Which is working with babies, and I'm missing it SO much. So this story is helping me stay in the childcare system. I know it's sad but when I'm writing this fic, I think of my babies. Anyway I'll possibly update this when I'm work sick. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami lay sleeping in bed, unaware of what greeted him once he woke. He tried moving to the side, but found he was unable to when something tickled his face. The yakuza immediately became alert as his golden orbs fluttered open or at least tried to. His heart began to pound against his chest as he brought his hands towards his face.

"Mhm" a small voice hummed

The yakuza froze, knowing too well who was sitting on his face. He honestly hoped it had been a dream. Asami held onto the small bundle lying on his face and slowly shifted him onto the bed. He slowly sat up and eyed Akihito despairingly. He glanced at the cot and then back at the infant.

"How in the world...?" the yakuza trailed off confused

Asami scratched his head, feeling baffled. He had lain Akihito down in the cot, so how did the little bundle have gotten in his bed. The yakuza sighed heavily the boy was still defiant as ever, even when he was a small bundle.

As Asami moved away from the bed, the small bundle fluttered his eyes open. The yakuza found himself frozen on the spot as hazel eyes locked on his. Akihito gave a toothy smile before sitting up and staring at the yakuza.

"Ami" Akihito squeaked happily

Asami sucked in a deep breath and shook his head, fighting an endearing smile "You know Akihito this is my bed" the yakuza informed

Akihito blinked before crawling towards Asami and began rolling on the spot. It was like Akihito was trying to say 'no it's not. It's our bed'.

The small bundle raised his arms and Asami balled his fists not really wanting to continue this charade any longer. As Asami refused to hold Akihito, the small infant reluctantly withdrew his hands. A small frown graced his face as he looked down, overlapping his small fingers into a not as tears immediately welled up in his eyes.

Asami unaware of the change in Akihito's actions turned his back on the baby and walked to the door. It was when he heard a small sniffle and Akihito's small body shaking, did he come out of his trance. The yakuza cursed his actions, as he made his way to Akihito's trembling form.

Akihito looked up at Asami's approaching form and wiggled back away from the yakuza. Asami frowned surprisingly feeling hurt by Akihito's actions. The yakuza took a deep breath and slowly crawled onto the bed. He opened his arms for the little bundle and smile encouragingly at the boy.

"Akihito" Asami called, urging the baby towards him

"Bah Ami" Akihito sniffled with a scowl on his face

Asami's eyes widened in surprise, knowing full well what Akihito was trying to say. Even now the small bundle was too clever for his age. The yakuza chuckled before swooping the small bundle in his arms and out of the room. Akihito huffed in shock before his small hands thumped Asami in the chest, showing he wasn't happy at all.

Asami sat Akihito into the high chair, securing him in the restraints before walking towards the fridge. Akihito eyed Asami with interest, as he clapped his hands in eagerness.

The yakuza warmed some milk in a pan and then added some porridge oats. He mixed the contents slowly before turning his gaze on Akihito. The small bundle was currently trying to get out of the high chair. Asami chuckled at his antics and Akihito looked up at the yakuza.

The small infant's face flushed in embarrassment and Asami found it extremely cute. _Oh what the hell? I'm turning into a blubbering idiot _Asami growled to himself. Asami shook his head as his hand reached for his phone when it started to ring.

"Asami speaking" the yakuza answered

Kirishima cleared his throat nervously "Asami-sama. At Tamara's apartment there was an envelope, which was the other thing I was referring to, yesterday"

The yakuza sighed "Go on"

"It was addressed to you Asami-sama. I have not opened it. Would you like me to drop it off?" the guard asked

Asami's golden orbs remained fixed on Akihito's form as he continued his phone conversation "Bring it to the penthouse. ASAP" the yakuza growled as he hung up.

Akihito tried to pull the tray off the high chair but ceased his struggles, when Asami narrowed his eyes suspiciously in his direction. The yakuza stirred the porridge a little more before it was finished. He scooped up the watery mixture and poured it into a bowl.

Asami walked towards Akihito, pulling a chair with him as he sat before the small bundle. The yakuza held the blue bib behind his back, watching Akihito lose focus before attacking him with the bib as quick as possible.

"Ha!" Asami smirked

Akihito blinked confusingly at the yakuza, watching as he stirred the porridge waiting for it to cool. Asami tested the mixture on his wrist before scooping some onto a spoon.

"Open up Akihito" Asami ordered, as he moved the spoon towards Akihito's tight-lipped mouth.

Akihito grimaced shaking his head at his supposed breakfast "Mh mh"

Asami frowned before getting another spoon and giving it to Akihito. The small bundle grasped the spoon tightly before dipping it into the porridge and offering it to Asami with a cute smile.

"Ha ha very funny, Akihito" Asami chuckled humorously

Akihito giggled before throwing the spoon on the floor. Asami sighed tiredly, shaking his head as he took the tray off and held Akihito in his arms.

"Your right, let's go out for breakfast" Asami chuckled, as Akihito giggled in excitement

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews, constructive comments and suggestions are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So here is another chapter, which comes with an explanation behind Akihito's dilemna. I don't know if you guys will like it though so...Anyway I wanted to try something different. Akihito won't remain a baby forever but then again that depends highly on Asami. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga **

* * *

Asami quickly changed into some rather bizarre clothes, for the reason that it just wasn't what he usually wore. But then again he didn't really want Akihito's drool on his thousand pounds suits. He had ordered Kirishima to watch over Akihito just whilst he changed and made himself look presentable.

Akihito was getting whiny now and the yakuza knew he was hungry, but that's his own fault. What's so wrong about porridge? Asami thought

Kirishima was baffled as he tried and failed to calm Akihito down. The guard was currently standing tall with his arms crossed and staring down at a blinking infant who was scowling at him.

"Look boss is coming..." Kirishima sighed before rubbing his neck feeling flustered ", and now I'm talking to a baby" he muttered under his breath

Akihito blinked again "Yu goon" the infant giggled, pointing a small finger at the guard

Kirishima clenched his teeth, feeling a slight anger at being made a fool of, and by a baby at that. He scanned for any signs of the approaching yakuza. The guard smiled in relief, before narrowing his eyes and leaning forward towards the now vigilant Akihito ", mark my words, when your back to being yourself, I'm not going to be so nice brat" the Kirishima murmured

"Threatening a baby? Really Kirishima?" Asami drawled amusingly, as he walked into the living room

"Boss it..." Kirishima stuttered nervously, as he glanced at Akihito and Asami

Asami smirked "relax" he said, waving his hands in the air

Akihito's eyes lit up as pushed his small hands on the floor and straightened up. The small bundle wobbled on his feet as he walked towards the yakuza.

"Ami" Akihito squeaked, before falling straight on his bottom

"Oof" the infant huffed

Asami chuckled as he sat down on the sofa, watching Akihito's antics with awareness "A_kihito..._come on" The yakuza advocated

Akihito's eyes welled up in tears as Asami's small chuckle reached his ears. The small bundle looked up at Asami with the cutest glare, the yakuza almost laughed if it wasn't for the immediate tears now rolling down the infant's cheek.

"Bah Ami" Akihito cried

The small bundle quickly stood up on his little feet and immediately ran for the door leading out of the penthouse. Asami and Kirishima locked eyes with each other as they both scrambled for the door, which only resulted in tangling themselves together. As the yakuza cursed, Suoh burst through the door with a gun, scaring poor Akihito further as he scrambled out of the penthouse and down the empty corridors.

Asami and Kirishima both stood up and glared angrily at the confused Suoh. Both men shook their heads before clouting the larger guard on either side of the head as they ran after baby Akihito who was now running on his small feet towards an open elevator.

"Akihito" Asami growled as he ran down the corridors in a desperate attempt to restrain his little lover

As Asami and his guard raced down the corridor, Akihito walked inside an elevator waiting for it to magically close. He stared at the buttons in confusion, before huddling in the corner when the footsteps in the corridor got furiously louder.

Akihito covered his eyes with his small shaky fingers. When nothing happened he moved his right hand away and that's when troubled golden orbs stared back at him with awe and admiration.

The small bundle was immediately engulfed in a bone crushing hug and Akihito burrowed under the strong touch with a toothy smile.

Akihito pulled back and his fingers nervously traced Asami's chiselled features. The small bundle pecked the yakuza's cheek before uttering quietly "Sholly Ami"

Asami smiled and held Akihito tightly as he walked out of the penthouse with his two trusted guards following closely behind. The yakuza walked towards the limo and gently sat inside with the small Akihito snuggled against his chest.

Kirishima cleared his throat as he handed a fancy looking envelope towards his ruthless boss "Asami-sama the envelope sir" he informed

Akihito looked up with his baby eyes wide in curiosity. Asami suppressed a smile as he took the envelope without a word. The yakuza slid his finger under the seal and opened the envelope apart. His hand instantly sought out for the contents inside. A letter.

Asami opened the letter and stared at the fancy writing as he began to read:

**Asami Ryuichi**

**The gods decided a long time ago, that for every person whether they are good or evil will find their equal, but only if mutual love is returned. There is one who loves you but you are acting ignorant and blind. For this reason your lover is but a child, yet if you truly want him back, you will heed my warning. Takaba Akihito will only change back if your heart opens up, in truth and nothing else. You have until the blue moon or Takaba Akihito will remain a child until your death.**

**Good luck, with regards,**

**The goddess of love, **

**Aphrodite**

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews, constructive comments and suggestions are most wecome**

**Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here is a slightly longer chapter, but I'm not overly keen on it. Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed this fic. I am glad you guys are enjoying it. To those who asked whether Akihito is himself but in a baby's body? The answer is no. He is actually a baby and to him in his mind Asami is his carer. The person he's known, before he got turned into a baby. Not long left now, maybe two chapter's more. Any suggestions that you have are welcome. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami Ryuichi was not pleased, he was beyond furious. He gently moved Akihito from his lap and passed him over to Kirishima. The guard hesitantly took the small bundle from his boss and stared at Asami in confusion.

The yakuza immediately reached for a glass, before filling it with his favourite drink. _Whiskey__._ Asami chugged the drink down in one go, slightly weary as small hazel eyes focused solely on his actions.

The goddess of Love? This was the explanation he got. That some goddess decided to revolutionize his lover into a baby. Why? Because he closed his heart off and away from Akihito.

Asami didn't do love. That was it. No buts or maybe's or what if's. The man is a cold and ruthless crime lord. Not a lovey dovey romanticist. But if he didn't LOVE Akihito why is the boy still with him? Why does the crime lord put up with his little tantrums? Why is Takaba Akihito living with him?

_Why,_ Asami reflected, _is a good question?_

_Does Akihito love me?_ Asami thought as his eyes met the small hazel ones. The small bundle was fiddling with his fingers as he ultimately avoided Asami's gaze. The yakuza felt a sharp twinge and immediately offered his hands out for HIS baby. Yes Akihito was his, but was it for the right reasons.

"Stop outside Katsu's Cafe" Asami ordered

Kirishima handed Akihito to his boss before informing Suoh of the new orders. _Why a café?_ Asami never went to cafe's, never mind a local one. The guard was confused but thought its best not to pry in his boss's business. The yakuza hadn't informed him what was in the letter, but from the look on Asami's face he knew it was NOT good.

Akihito remained quite throughout the journey, as he sat fiddling with his hands. Asami's eyes remained glued on the small bundle but it was as if Akihito was intentionally avoiding him. Asami feared he may have hurt his lover when he passed him over to his guard. The yakuza sighed before patting the small blob of blonde hair as Akihito relaxed under his touch.

The limo stopped and Asami stepped out, holding Akihito to his shoulder as he walked inside Katsu's café. The yakuza walked to the counter unperturbed as he ordered a black coffee for himself, and a small batch of pancakes. The man behind the café till remained frozen in shock, as it wasn't common for Asami to enter a Cafe. Also people know he is yakuza, and that if they did something wrong they would soon be dead. He always ordered for things to be brought to him without delay and if he didn't get it there would be consequences.

Kirishima waited for the order as Asami found a small table with Suoh guarding the area as usual. The yakuza ordered him to sit down after all a man in a suit was just hilariously weird. Akihito sat comfortably on Asami's knee as his eyes looked around with curiosity. The little infant was putting his thumb into his mouth and Asami found himself smiling as he pulled it out. Akihito looked up at the yakuza with a slightly dumbstruck expression. Kirishima handed the freshly cooked pancakes to Asami but still held the coffee in his hand. With Akihito in his arms, Asami was better off drinking his coffee from afar. He didn't want to burn or scald the little one's perfect skin. Kirishima stuttered timidly as Asami ordered him to break the pancakes in half so that Akihito could grasp the breakfast food and put it in his mouth. Suoh watched on the sidelines with pure amusement which soon faltered when Asami gazed in his direction.

Akihito took the offered piece of pancake from Kirishima and looked at it with awareness. When Akihito made no moved to eat it, Asami nudged it towards his mouth. The small bundle stared mystified before biting into the soft pancake. Asami chuckled as Akihito held the pancake in his hand and began nibbling.

"Mhm" Akihito chomped hungrily

As Akihito nibble hungrily, small crumbs of pancake fell carelessly on Asami's pants, gaining Akihito's attention. He picked the small bits and stared at them peculiarly. Akihito looked up, his eyes questioning the small crumbs in his fingers as he offered them to Asami. The yakuza knitted his eyes brows together slightly apprehensive before opening his palm, to see what Akihito would do. The yakuza was about to close his palm when Akihito picked another crumb and began doing the same.

Only this time he took away the first one and leaned over towards Suoh. The usual stoic bodyguard looked panicked for a moment until Akihito smiled encouragingly at him. Asami glared in his direction clearly saying 'don't you dare upset him'. The guard awkwardly opened his palm as Akihito let the small crumb fall into his hand. The small bundle looked pleased with himself but then later frowned. He looked at Kirishima and then back on Asami's knee. Yet Asami couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy was adamant to share even the smallest crumbs with his companions. There was another crumb, which made Akihito smile happily. The boy picked the crumb up and the whole little charade continued. Finally when Akihito had accomplished his little crumbs giving he looked up at Asami with a toothy smile.

"Yay!" Akihito clapped as he took another bite from his pancake.

His gaze barely wavered from Akihito as Asami thought back to the unexpected letter, he had received. He knew from the moment he had met Akihito that he would never let him go. But he just wasn't ready to accept he loved the cheeky brat. Yet he had to tread carefully as the blue moon was in two days time. If he wasn't ready to accept that he loved Akihito then the boy would remain a baby and Akihito did NOT deserve that.

After breakfast was accomplished quite successfully, Asami left the café. His guards followed behind him and nearly bumped into the yakuza when he suddenly stopped. Akihito was squirming in his hold, kicking his legs but Asami didn't want to let him down. It was too dangerous for him and they weren't even back inside the limo. Akihito stopped struggling; his eyes welled up in tears as he sniffled against Asami's chest.

The yakuza sighed as he walked towards the limo and popped Akihito onto it. Akihito surprised at the turn of events leaned back as he studied Asami's face. The small bundle's fingers traced Asami's chiselled features making Asami undoubtedly smile.

Akihito leaned forward and wrapped his small fingers around Asami's middle finger. The yakuza chuckled upon realising what the boy wanted, which was to walk. Asami couldn't help but think_ 'even now he's so adamant to be independent'._ He glanced around, looking for something that would interest Akihito. As his eyes wandered around, he spotted a local park.

Asami gently held Akihito into a standing position. The small bundle wrapped his fist tightly around Asami's finger. The yakuza turned towards his loyal guards and nodded towards the park. As Asami walked towards the park, several eyes fell on him before going down towards Akihito's bubbly form. The yakuza glared at them as looked away feeling flustered.

Akihito's eyes lit up when the park came into view. He pulled at Asami's hand because the yakuza was going at his normal pace. Apparently he wasn't fast enough. He had never seen Akihito this excited and his chest tugged at that, for some reason he couldn't contradict.

"Ami" Akihito tugged with a small pout

Asami chuckled and walked towards the baby swings. Several parents looked his way, before ushering their kids out of the park. The look Asami radiated clearly sparked 'danger'. The yakuza wasn't bothered; it wasn't like he was asking for their approval.

"Ami sing" Akihito said, looking towards the swings.

Asami kneeled down at his level and Akihito immediately raised his arms to be picked up. Whilst this was going on Suoh and Kirishima took their place at the front and back of the swings area. The yakuza was so deep in concentration, making sure Akihito was safe in the swing, that he didn't really hear as someone approach him. Asami watched as Akihito held onto the reins before looking at Asami in anticipation. The yakuza chuckled before giving the swing a small push. His heart beat erratically as Akihito screamed in delight chuckling as the fresh air hit his face.

"Hi" A feminine voice spoke, directly behind Asami

The yakuza pushed Akihito once again before slowly turning around. A woman stood behind him, dressed in rather inappropriate clothes. She smiled seductively at Asami but the yakuza's face remained stoic.

"What do you want?" Asami asked coldly

The woman frowned before smiling awkwardly. She flipped her hair before clearing her throat nervously. Asami huffed in annoyance before turning around and blatantly ignoring her.

Akihito looked at Asami with a small frown. He looked down and started to fiddle with his hands. Asami frowned deeply, confused by his sudden reaction before walking towards Akihito and taking him out.

"Akihito" Asami spoke, concern laced his voice

Akihito looked at the woman still stood behind Asami and scowled in her direction. His small hands wrapped around Asami's neck as he pecked the yakuza's cheek.

"My Ami" Akihito said as he blew a raspberry at the annoyed woman, still stood behind Asami.

Asami chuckled in amusement at Akihito's little quip before ruffling his hair affectionately. He leaned down to Akihito's ear "that's my line" he whispered, as a startling blush broke out on the yakuza's face.

Asami kissed his forehead before signalling to his guards that they were leaving. Akihito smiled before snuggling against Asami's chest with a soft sigh. The yakuza smirked as the woman glared at Akihito before walking away in a huff. Akihito poked his head over Asami's chest before giggling as the woman walked away defeated.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Another chapter which I am not overly keen of. Last chapter and Epilouge will be up soon. This fic is full of cuteness, you have been warned. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami, Akihito and the usual guards sat around the table tucking into their dinner. Now everyone knows Asami eats dinner alone, or with the grown up Akihito. But ever since Akihito was turned into a baby, the small bundle was adamantly getting what he wanted. The atmosphere at the table was beyond awkward and no-one really had the heart to upset Akihito but only agree to this farce.

It all started when Kirishima was ordered to make lunch, as Akihito just wouldn't let go of Asami. The poor guard stared confused at the chicken that he had to cook, the rice he had to boil along with the vegetables. After an hour passed by, Asami had come to check on him and was mildly surprised by the delicious looking food. Akihito followed behind the yakuza before Suoh was forced to pick him up and take him back to the living room. The kitchen was no place for a baby.

"Ami" Akihito cried, struggling in Suoh's grip

The yakuza ordered for Kirishima to finish Akihito's lunch quickly as the small bundle was definitely hungry. Asami walked back to the living room, taking Akihito from Suoh and walking to the bedroom. Akihito clung to Asami even as the yakuza attempted to put him down on the bed. Asami took off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up before taking Akihito with him to the bathroom.

The bath was filled with bubbly water and Asami checked the temperature on his wrist. The yakuza sat on the edge of the bath as he stripped Akihito of his baby clothes, along with his slightly soaked diaper. Asami didn't even cringe as it wasn't the first nor the last time he was going to change Akihito's diaper.

As Asami lowered Akihito into the water, the small bundle began to struggle. The yakuza sighed before picking up a small duck and passing it to Akihito. The small bundle reached for the object in pure excitement and Asami used the opportunity to lower Akihito into the water.

Asami chuckled at Akihito's look of surprise which soon faded to a look of cheek. Akihito looked at Asami with a toothy smile before deliberately splashing his hands in the water and soaking the yakuza to no end.

"Ah ha, Ami wet" Akihito giggled, pointing at the soaked yakuza

Asami narrowed his eyes before gathering some water in his hand and pouring it over Akihito's small head.

"Oomph ha ha!" Akihito blinked gasping hard, as the water trickled down his face

"How do you like that kitten?" Asami drawled with a smirk

Akihito continued to blink at Asami before his eyes welled up in tears. The small bundle looked down; his shoulders slumped and his hands sunk in the water. Asami immediately realised his mistake and sighed annoyed with himself. He keeps forgetting that Akihito is a baby and not his own self. He was so used to playing games with Akihito that it was now a common routine for him.

"Akihito" Asami called in a soothing voice

Akihito startled and slowly lifted his head to look at the yakuza. Asami leaned forward and brushed his tears away.

"I'm sorry" Asami said softly

Akihito sniffled with a small huff and Asami lifted him out of the water and to his chest. He rubbed his back soothingly before lowering him back into the water. Akihito sighed happily as he played with ducks in the water. Asami ruffled his hair before he stood up and picked up a white towel.

"Bubals" Akihito chuckled scooping some bubbles in his hands and looking at them closely

The small bundle was happily splashing in the water and Asami refrained from interrupting him so soon. Asami kneeled down, picking up the bottle of apricot shampoo, and squirting it onto his hand. Akihito stopped splashing and looked at Asami with a smile. The yakuza chuckled as he smeared the shampoo on Akihito's small blob of blonde hair; he gave Akihito's hair a quick ruffle before pouring some water and rinsing it off.

After a few minutes Asami lifted Akihito out of the water, and wrapped him into a towel. Akihito snuggled against Asami's chest as the yakuza walked into the bedroom. Asami picked up a nappy mat, putting it down on the floor and laid Akihito onto it. Akihito yawned tiredly as Asami picked up a clean diaper and put it on the little bundle. He quickly changed Akihito into a white vest, a Hugo boss top, bottoms and hooded top. Asami dried his hair and put some socks on before walking to the living room.

Asami walked to the kitchen and sat Akihito down in the high chair. He ordered Suoh to watch the small bundle as he went to change his soaking clothes. The yakuza emerged from the bedroom in fresh and dry clothes.

Kirishima put two dinner plates on the table, filled with chicken, rice and veg. Akihito kicked his legs eagerly, much more eagerly than Asami's famous porridge.

The small bundle licked his lips as he stared at the food with hunger. Asami sat at the table, pulling Akihito's high chair towards him as he placed a bib on the infant. Akihito slobbered at Asami's table, where the food was being kept from him. The yakuza chuckled before placing the small lunch plate in front of Akihito.

Kirishima and Suoh both walked to the door, attempting to leave the duo alone. Akihito's eyes locked with Kirishima and the small bundle frowned. Asami stared in confusion as Akihito pushed his lunch away, a small defiance Asami didn't know the cause of.

Asami frowned "Akihito eat your lunch" the yakuza ordered, as he crossed his arms

Akihito shook his head as he glanced at Asami and then the guards. The yakuza followed his line of sight and his confusion only rose.

"Goon eet" Akihito said with a pout, crossing his small arms together

Asami narrowed his eyes, whilst Suoh and Kirishima froze in shock as their faces turned red leaving them feeling flustered.

"Akihito..." Asami spoke in a warning tone

Akihito looked down at his tray, refusing to look at Asami "No! Ami eet" the small bundle sniffled, hiccupping slightly as he rubbed his eyes "Goons eet"

Asami sighed heavily before looking at his guards with an exasperated look in his eyes. He shook his head and pointed to the table with a serious face "Grab a plate, you're not going anywhere"

Akihito slowly looked up with a bright smile, before picking up a handful of chicken and rice, bring it to his mouth.

"Aki eet" Akihito giggled

The small bundle chewed the food, gulping it down too fast and then began to choke.

Asami stood up quickly and tapped Akihito's back as the coughing fit finally stopped. Akihito looked at the guards and pointed to their plates "eet" he said with a goofy smile

The yakuza sighed in relief before sitting back in his chair, all the while shaking his head as he muttered "trying to give me a heart attack"

Akihito took a big sip from his cup, swallowing the water greedily. The small bundle looked up at Asami "thank ou Ami" Akihito smiled, as he continued to stuff big lumps of food down his throat, all the while Asami and his guards ate in the awkward silence. The guards too afraid to say anything and Asami just watching Akihito, ready for when the baby decided to give him an early heart attack.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**One more thing; What do you think of MPREG? Just a question, I'm curious**

**Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Final chapter! Yay. I wanted to complete this fic by end of this month, and I have accomplished it. I just want to say the question about MPREG had nothing to do with this fic. It was generally a question as I planned on writing something in the near future. As I can see from the reviews most of you prefer and some of you don't. So we'll see what I decide. I am sort of fifty fifty on this ending. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this fic. It means a lot to know you guys enjoyed it. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Asami and his guards cleared away the table as Akihito began to doze off in the high chair. The yakuza washed Akihito's hands and face before picking him up, taking him to the cot. As Asami checked Akihito's diaper the small bundle slowly woke up. The yakuza tapped his back hoping he would go back to sleep but it seemed Akihito was now very wide awake.

The yakuza sighed tiredly before laying him down in the cot. He turned up the baby monitor before walking out of the bedroom, hoping Akihito will fall asleep on his own.

Asami rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on as he walked back to the kitchen.

"You're dismissed. Cancel all appointments for the rest of the week" the yakuza ordered, as he addressed both of his trusted guards

Kirishima cleared his throat before he spoke "all of them Asami -sama?"

"All of them" Asami replied with a glare

Kirishima and Suoh bowed, not wanting to get on the bad side of their boss "Hai Asami-sama" they said in unison before taking their leave.

Asami leaned forward in his chair and rested his eyes. He turned up the baby monitor listening for the mischievous small bundle he knew was just waiting to cause him more trouble.

The yakuza found himself zoning out until a small unexpected noise reached his ears.

"Ami" the small tired voice squeaked

The yakuza slowly opened his eyes, his golden orbs widening in half surprise and half panic. Akihito was sat on the living room carpet floor, looking at Asami with a hopeful expression. _How in the world does he get out of the cot?_ Asami thought amused.

Asami shook his head trying to suppress his laughter. He smiled and offered his arms out to the small bundle. Akihito smiled shyly before standing up on his small feet and wobbling towards Asami's strong arms.

Asami pulled the small bundle to his chest. Akihito sighed contentedly as he snuggled against Asami's warm chest. The yakuza tapped his back and Akihito finally drifted of to sleep, or so Asami thought. The grandfather clock decided at this moment to strike one o'clock startling Akihito awake once again.

Akihito jumped in Asami's arms, wide awake and alert than a kitten. The yakuza watched the small bundle to see if he would back to sleep on his own accord. _No such luck._

Akihito brought his small fingers towards Asami's face with delicateness.

"A-Ami" Akihito said quietly

Asami smiled fondly "Yes, Akihito?"

"Ami s-sing song" Akihito asked with hopefulness in his small voice

The yakuza frowned shaking his head "I don't sing Akihito"

The small bundle's head drooped forward with a small frown. Small tear drops fell on Asami's lap and the yakuza's heart twinge with a sudden ache. He tilted Akihito's chin upwards before wiping his tears away. All Akihito wanted was a song and the yakuza couldn't even manage that. He clenched his teeth in anger, hating the lost look on little Akihito's face.

The yakuza stood up, pulling Akihito to him as he walked to the bed. He put Akihito into the cot and walked out again, it now being the second time in an hour. Akihito immediately sat up; his small feet balanced on the cots sides as he dangled to the top, before struggling to come down. Asami watched from the doorway, impressed and amazed. He sighed; rubbing his neck as he thought for a moment, maybe one song wouldn't hurt. Asami walked forward and caught Akihito just as he nearly fell.

"Silly Akihito" Asami scolded

Asami layed down on his bed and laid Akihito on his side. He brought his hand down and tapped Akihito's back. Only hazel eyes stared at him, waiting for the yakuza to sing just like what Akihito wanted.

The yakuza narrowed his eyes "you want me to sing, don't you?"

Akihito gave his toothy smile, along with an eager nod "Ami sing. Plees?"

Asami sighed "Fine!"

The yakuza cleared his throat, before opening his mouth, only nothing came out. He didn't know what to sing. Asami glanced at Akihito's face and the puppy look he was giving, almost took his breath away. He was curled up against Asami's side, like a little kitten.

_A kitten_ Asami thought amused and that was when it hit him. He could just make one up, one that would suit Akihito very well.

"Soft kitty," Asami started as he stroked Akihito's back

"Warm kitty" The yakuza pulled him against his chest

"Little ball of fur" Asami ruffled his small blob of blonde hair

"Lazy kitty" Asami gave him a little tickle

"Pretty kitty" The yakuza cupped his face

"Purr purr purr" Asami watched as Akihito hummed against him, his eyes closing as he finally fell asleep.

Asami's face lit up in a genuine smile as he placed a soft kiss on Akihito's forehead. The small bundle smiled in his sleep as he buried himself against Asami's warm chest. The yakuza let a warm smile cross his lips as his own eyes closed, sleep also claiming him.

o0o

The goddess of love, Aphrodite watched through her scrying bowl as Asami finally let himself love Akihito. The yakuza hasn't realised yet but it's the little things that matter the most. The man has done well, treating Akihito the descendent of gods, with love and comfort. Of course Asami wasn't nor is a kind man but Akihito loves the yakuza. In time Akihito will be the one to change Asami, but neither will realise the depth.

Asami Ryuichi has done well, a day early too, considering the blue moon is tomorrow. Aphrodite chuckled to herself; the image of Akihito sleeping on Asami's chest was just too cute. _Maybe I'll send it to them as a souvenir _the goddess chuckled with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

With a little tingle and a flash of gold Aphrodite sent her powers to finally return Akihito to the man he was forever destined to love. And if Akihito ever changed his mind about the yakuza, well she could always change Asami into a baby. Now that would be amusing to watch and very challenging for Takaba Akihito.

o0o

**EPILOUGE**

The yakuza yawned tiredly, as he blinked his eyes open. _Why does my chest feel so heavy?_ Asami thought as he tried to push the heavy object off him. _The baby_ was Asami's first thought as he scrambled to a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake as he tried to find his small bundle.

The image that greeted him was NOT the one he thought of. Asami's small hands moved towards the five foot six lean body and the yakuza nearly had a heart attack when it moved. Asami froze when something glistened against the streaming sunshine. He leaned forward pulling the small and posh envelope to him. It was a similar making; the one he had received from the goddess of love. _Maybe she can explain the grown up Akihito_ Asami amused. The yakuza slowly opened the fancy letter and began to read:

**Asami Ryuichi**

**I believed you to be ignorant but now I understand that you were never aware of your love for Takaba Akihito. You denied yourself happiness because you thought you didn't deserve it. I know you are not a good man but Akihito's heart belongs to you, but will you cherish it or stomp on it? Sacrifices need to be made, or things will continue as they are. Think very hard about what you want, for these chances at love do not come without a cost. As you have opened your heart before the blue moon, Takaba Akihito has returned to you in the form you love the most. I bid you good luck and I hope you cherish this opportunity that was given to you. Use what you have learnt as Takaba Akihito will not remember those precious moments you both shared. It is up to you now, to remind Takaba Akihito the reason his heart belong solely to you.**

**Good luck, with regards,**

**The goddess of love,**

**Aphrodite**

Asami's eyes trailed Akihito's form and a warm feeling filled his chest. He had missed the older Akihito. The boy was a part of his life, yet it felt like he wasn't. Even with Akihito living with him, there was a distance between them that longed to be filled. Yet he didn't want to force Akihito to his will, he wanted the boy to come to him. Maybe I can use what I have learned amused Asami. The boy was more than a good time, even he realised that these few days. Akihito was his soul mate and by god he couldn't ask for another. They would fight, curse each other, but they would return to one another. _If that isn't love, well Aphrodite didn't give a good explanation _Asami chuckled.

"Hm" Akihito snuggled against Asami's stomach

Asami released a shaky breath; he didn't even know he was holding. The yakuza shook his head before bringing his hand down and spanking Akihito hard on his bottom.

Akihito immediately woke up with a yelp, rubbing his burning flesh as he glared daggers at Asami "You bastard" he exclaimed angrily

Asami smirked before pulling Akihito towards his chest. Akihito struggled but sighed in annoyance, knowing too well his efforts were going to be in vain.

"Soft kitty" Asami smirked stroking Akihito's naked bottom. It seemed he had a thing for this song, as it resemblanced Akihito _purr_fectly.

"Asshole" Akihito growled

Asami leaned towards his lover, cupping his cheek most affectionately "warm kitty" the yakuza whispered as he claimed his lips in an enthralling kiss.

Akihito curled up against his chest, with red swollen lips, as he played with Asami's shirt buttons "little ball of fur," Asami continued as he ruffled the blonde hair, tilting Akihito's neck so he could kiss along the jaw line.

"Bas –tard" Akihito said in a sing-song voice

"Lazy kitty" Asami drawled, as he squeezed Akihito's bum playfully

"HEY!" Akihito protested with a loud yelp" I'm not lazy..."

Asami chuckled "Of course not! Tell me Akihito what are you doing in my bed?"

"Snuggling!" came Akihito's muffled reply

"Fiery kitty, defiant kitty, ignorant kitty," Asami continued playfully, as he began to attack Akihito's soft skin with his teeth

Akihito giggled trying to evade Asami's sharp teeth as they nipped at him playfully. "Pervert yakuza *hah* asshole yakuza*hah* bastard yakuza "the photographer panted as he jumped out of the bed.

The yakuza slowly got out of bed, as his eyes burned with passion and lust. He moved towards Akihito in a predatory haze, and Akihito moved a step back suddenly fearing for his ass.

"Sexy kitty" Asami growled, just as Akihito ran for the door.

The yakuza gripped him by the wrist and pulled him against his chest "purr, purr, purr" Asami rumbled as he cut of his lovers protests by kissing him lovingly.

"_Mine_" Asami growled possessively

Akihito turned his head, smirking evilly at Asami "My Ami" he chuckled, before grabbing his clothes and running for the door.

Asami froze in suprise before he smirked wickedly. The yakuza advanced towards his kitten, who was now huddling in a corner "Oh Akihito, you're going to pay for what you put me through"

Akihito paled his eyes wide in shock "Oops!" he giggled nervously

The yakuza kneeled down towards Akihito "but first, we have a lot of sex to make up for, my _kawaii _Akihito"

"Fufu" Asami laughed, as he pulled Akihito towards him and hauled him over his shoulder. With one destination in mind. The bedroom and that was until Asami was satisfied. Akihito cursed his little slip up, hoping that the gods were listening to his pleads for help. _I'm so dead _Akihito cursed before a genuine smile crossed his lips _Oh what the hell! It was SO worth it, playing Asami at his own game. Ha ha ha._

o0o

_**"Some things just can't be helped"**_ Aphrodite chuckled, as she watched the loving scene play out before her.

**THE END**

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you. Take care, until next time.**


End file.
